Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology that can be applied to a display device receiving at least one or more curvature change signals and, more particularly, to a display device and a method for controlling the same, wherein a curvature of a display screen of the display device can be freely changed.
Discussion of the Related Art
A display device is essentially equipped with a flat screen. However, with the recent development of a flexible panel, display devices being equipped with a curved screen are being researched and developed. Herein, for example, the display device may correspond to a mobile phone, a smart phone, a computer, a tablet personal computer (tablet PC), a notebook (or laptop) computer, a netbook, a Television (TV), other broadcast receiving device, and so on. For example, a display device that can realize both a flat mode and a curved mode may be designed to enable a user to select a wanted (or desired) display mode in accordance with contents being displayed on the display device.